Alhanalem
Alhanalem, often nicknamed Al, is a Yuke magician from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. He is also close friends to Meeth and the twins Yuri and Chelinka and their father Latov. Story Prior to the twins' birth, Alhanalem served under King Kolka alongside Meeth, Latov, and Aleria. He, Meeth, and Aleria were in charge of instructing young mages in the art of using crystals, of course that was until one of their students, Princess Tilika, had been captured by the Lunite agent Cu Chaspel and had selflessly sacrificed herself in order to save Sir Latov and Lady Aleria. Feeling guilt over her loss, Al, Meeth, Latov, and Aleria left the service of the king and settled down in a small village. Sometime after, Latov and Aleria were wed and soon enough, Aleria gave birth to the twins Yuri and Chelinka and Al became very ecstatic, but sadly the joy was short lived as Cu Chaspel had arrived on a stormy night to take the children away, but Aleria, in act of desperation, sacrificed her freedom in exchange for her children. As the years passed, the sadness Al held had been healed by the children's kind hearts and the children grew very close to him, as well and he acted as a guardian of sorts to them, he even began teaching Chelinka about crystals after he realized the potential she possessed, he also took the children on a few of his expeditions to search for useful magical items. Despite the many years of joy that he spent alongside the twins, it all soon came to an end when Cu Chaspel returned once again to take Chelinka away, but thanks to the efforts of Sir Latov and Chelinka's Starsinger power they were able to prevent Chaspel from committing the act, but sadly at the cost of Chelinka's consciousness and her father's life. Sometime after or before the event Cu Chaspel had imprisoned Al inside a Red Crystal at the peak of Mount Vaal were he remained for many years. Yuri, unable to leave his unconscious sister's side, was forced to stay by her side and was unable to help his dear friend, but after several years, Chelinka finally awoke and she and Yuri set out to Mount Vaal to save him. After braving the dangers of Mount Vaal and reaching the top, Yuri and Chelinka find that Alhanalem was encased in a red crystal. They break the crystal and free him, then Trivia *When Yuri is transported to the world where Al, Gnash, and Meeth never met him, upon talking to Alhanalem, it is discovered that he believes "Al" to be an abbreviation of his name, when actually Yuri and Chelinka gave him that nickname due to his tendency to end all of his sentences in "-al" * The first time Yuri and Chelinka visit Rebena Te Ra with Al, in a conversation with a Selkie girl Yuri mentions how they have actually seen Al without his mask. When asked how he looks under the mask, Yuri and Chelinka shudder and never respond. Category:Ring of Fates characters Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates bosses Category:Yuke